


Alyssa Ogawa

by WoodlandGoddess1



Series: Star Trek Art [2]
Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Art, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-11 03:13:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15963500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WoodlandGoddess1/pseuds/WoodlandGoddess1
Summary: She didn't turn out quite as I'd hoped....but each sketch is more practice toward improvement!I also wasn't sure how to colour her. I have a limited amount of pencils. The broader selection I ordered hasn't arrived yet...





	Alyssa Ogawa

**Author's Note:**

> She didn't turn out quite as I'd hoped....but each sketch is more practice toward improvement!
> 
> I also wasn't sure how to colour her. I have a limited amount of pencils. The broader selection I ordered hasn't arrived yet...


End file.
